


Crave

by kuro_kitsune



Category: BakuDeku - Fandom, Tododeku - Fandom, todobakudeku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_kitsune/pseuds/kuro_kitsune
Summary: " Kaminari!!! Tell me you didn't!" Izuku says in a panic.The group darted their eyes towards Kaminari who had a smug look on his face then to the two alphas by the door...What happens next? Guess you'll have to read to find out.
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue?

Hi everyone! This is my first fic so I do apologize if it isn't the greatest. I did have a lot of fun writing this and I may have a slight case of second hand embarrassment from it as well. I hope you enjoy this, but if you don't or just don't ship it then feel free to just move one to the next one.  
This was inspired by a Tiktoker @trixxygirl  
Also a quick shout to a few of my favorite authors:  
RandomFandoms65000  
ReddRiot_KB  
Tanithiaria  
sweaterweather16  
Just wanted to say thank you for the inspiration and all the help answering all my questions! You all are definitely writer goals! Yes, I did take a few things that I liked from each styles of writing sooo don't hate me! I'm still trying to find a style that fits.  
Thanks!


	2. Introduction

What is Omegaverse?  
Omegaverse is an AU (alternate universe) in this system, there are three main roles: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. So, in a way, you have two genders the male/female gender and the Alpha, Beta, Omega. Also, males can get pregnant.  
Alpha  
Alphas are the more aggressive ones out of everyone. They are larger and stronger. They dominate in everything they do (yes, in bed too). They have very keen senses. They are possessive of their mates and aren't afraid to show it.  
Betas  
Betas are the normal, everyday guy. They can still breed with other Betas and Omegas. They are not as aggressive as an alpha and are not as easily affected by an omegas scent, but even betas have a breaking point. Betas can get aggressive if mated or instigated.  
Omegas  
Omegas are the softer and gentler of these roles. All Omegas go through heats. During this time, they are most fertile. Omegas are the smaller ones with less muscle and are usually smaller in stature. They love to take care of children and all that parenting stuff.  
What is heat?  
Heat is similar to menstruation. It happens once a month and last for about ten days. It's the time when the omega is most fertile and ready to mate. During these heats, the hormones in an omega go all crazy; they are taken over with a very powerful urge to mate and can be painful for the omega. This is the time they are very susceptible to an alphas scent. A strong scent is released during the heats, causing the alphas to smell it and seek out the omega. If an omega has no mate it would be dangerous to even leave the house. They could get raped and forced into becoming mates with an alpha they don't care for. Omegas in heat will usually stay home where they are safe or will take suppressants to delay their heats to once every other month.  
Rut  
Is an alphas version of heat. Alphas are usually more aggressive and dominant than they normally are during this time. They are also highly aroused and will look for a mate (unmated betas/omegas). Ruts happen twice a year but can be triggered by an omega in heat.  
Slick  
Is a self-lubricant produced by omegas when they are in heat to help with intercourse. Slick smell and taste will vary between omegas but is usually sweet in scent and taste.  
Knot  
Is when the base of an alphas penis swells effectively locking them during intercourse ensuring pregnancy. Most effective with Alpha-Omega pairings.  
Scent glands  
Are glands that are found in all second genders alpha, betas, and omegas. They are usually located on the wrists, crook of the neck close to the collar bones and the nape of the neck. Scent glands are also a way to communicate how a person is feeling whether they are scared, anxious, aroused etc. Alphas will use their scent glands to ward off any challenging alphas or subdue an omega.  
Marking  
Is an action that equivalents marriage. It's where the more dominant sex places a bite on the nape/crook of the neck of the more submissive sex (expl. Alpha-omega, alpha-beta, beta-omega).  
Now here are the second genders for class 1-A as follows:  
Aizawa sensei: Alpha  
Iida Tenya: Alpha Yaoyorouzu Momo: Beta  
Aoyama Yuga: Beta Ashido Mina: Beta  
Asui Tsuyu: Omega Bakugou Katsuki: Alpha  
Hagakure Touru: Omega Koda Koji: Beta  
Kirishima Eijirou: Alpha Kaminari Denki: Omega  
Jirou Kyouka: Beta Sero Hanta: Alpha  
Sato Rikido: Beta Ojiro Mashirao: Beta  
Mineta Minoru: Beta Midoriya Izuku: Omega  
Uraraka Ochako: Omega Tokoyami Fumikage: Alpha  
Todoroki Shouto: Alpha Shoji Mezo: Beta  
= Authors note =  
Izuku  
(Izuku's thoughts)  
Bakugou  
|Bakugou's thoughts|  
Sorry for the super long intro and thank you for being patient!  
Now, without further ado let's get on with the story!

—————————————————————————

It's Friday afternoon and school has just gotten done for the students of UA. Class 1-A is back in their dorms hanging out and talking about school, homework, and possible plans for the weekend.  
"Deku-kun! could you help me with my homework?!? I've got majority of it done but there are a few questions I'm still struggling with." Uraraka Asked.  
Me too! you know what? Why don't we have a study party in Deku's room!?!" Mina said enthusiastically.  
= Leave it to Mina to turn everything into a party lol! =  
"That sounds like a great idea, would you mind if I joined in as well? I think it would be a wonderful way for us to get our work done and bond as well!" Yaoyorozu added enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, of course! I wouldn't mind at all; I don't have a lot of room if you all are ok with that." Izuku said sheepishly.  
The girls agree unanimously, and head to Izuku's room. Stopping by the kitchen to get some drinks and snacks for the study party.  
= Time skip after they get their homework done. =  
"Whooo! glad we can get that done and over with! Sooo, what's everyone up to this weekend anything fun?!?" Mina asked.  
"Ummm, I don't really have anything planned for this weekend." Uraraka said casually.  
"Neither do I, Gero" Asui added.  
"I'm free all weekend, we should go out and do something! I don't think that being cooped up in the dorms would be a fun way to spend the weekend considering we're here all the time." Yaoyorozu said.  
Mina, Uraraka, and Asui all yell in agreement.  
"Yeah!!! we could go to the mall!" Mina exclaimed.  
"Oh! maybe catch a movie even?!? I'll text some of the boys and see if they want to tag along!" Uraraka Said with a big smile on her face as she pulled out her phone.  
"Sounds good to me!" Asui Agreed.  
"I think I'll pass. I'm going to try and get some training done." Izuku said while scratching the back of his neck.  
The girls groan in disappointment.  
"But DEKUUUUU~ you're always training!!!" Uraraka groaned.  
"Yeah, skipping one weekend wouldn't hurt would it?!?" Mina said giving her best puppy dog eyes.  
"Girls, if Deku doesn't want to join us this week we can always make it up next week???" Yaoyorozu said trying to appease her disappointed friends.  
"I guess you're right." Mina says still sounding disappointed but quickly bouncing back to her normal cheerful self.  
"Y-Yeah, I can make it up to you gu-" Just as he was about to finish his sentence Izuku was abruptly interrupted by a suspiciously excited Kaminari practically busting his door open.  
"Dekudekudekudeku! I have a question! Kaminari says with a mischievous grin on his face.  
"Bro, you almost broke Midoriya's door." Kirishima says on the background but Kaminari was too preoccupied to pay attention to the redhead.  
"U-Ummm, Sure Kaminari. What's up???" Izuku says nervously, not liking the shit-eating grin that's plastered on his friend's face.  
"If you had to choose between Bakugo and Todoroki who would you choose???" Kaminari practically blurted out.


	3. I Choose Both

Recap

"Y-Yeah, I can make it up to you gu-" Just as he was about to finish his sentence Izuku was abruptly interrupted by a suspiciously excited Kaminari practically busting his door open.  
"Dekudekudekudeku! I have a question!" Kaminari says with a mischievous grin on his face.  
"Bro, you almost broke Midoriya's door." Kirishima says on the background but Kaminari was too preoccupied to pay attention to the redhead.  
"U-Ummm, Sure Kaminari. What's up???" Izuku says nervously, not liking the shit-eating grin that's plastered on his friend's face.  
"If you had to choose between Bakugo and Todoroki who would you choose???" Kaminari Practically blurted out.

———————————————————

= Authors note =  
Izuku  
(Izuku's thoughts)  
Bakugou  
|Bakugou's thoughts|  
Todoroki  
[Todoroki thoughts]  
"W-Wh-Wha?!?!?! Why would you ask me t-that?!?" The greenette asks while blushing profusely.  
"Sientificccc puurposes?" The blonde says sounding more like a question.  
"I-I don't think I can choose." Izuku says embarrassed.  
(Why is Kaminari asking me these embarrassing questions?!?)  
His classmates still staring intensely, waiting for the greenettes response.  
" No, you have to choose one." Kaminari asks again ignoring everyone else's presence, his smile never wavering.  
" B-but I can't." Izuku says shyly, his blush reaching all the way up to his ears.  
*Kaminari face palms himself* "Why not!?" He asks a little bit frustrated.  
"C-ca-cause... I like both." Izuku says finally answering his friend. His cheeks flushes from embarrassment.  
" So, you would date both?" Kaminari asks with a shit-eating grin.  
The girls in the room now squealing in excitement, fujoshi on full throttle!  
" I mean, given the chance... yeah, probably." Izuku a blushing mess.  
Kaminari goes silent for a few moments, then out of nowhere yells the two alphas names.  
" Bakugo! Todoroki!" Kaminari yells out.  
Izuku's eyes widen, face turning pale. Shocked, his jaw hit the floor so hard it practically bounced, as if on cue both Bakugo and Todoroki enter the room leaning on either side of the doorframe.  
" Kaminari!!! Tell me you didn't!" Izuku says in a panic.  
The group darted their eyes towards Kaminari who had a smug look on his face then to the two alphas by the door. Bakugo was sporting his usual black tank top that hugged his muscular frame, the fabric accentuating each curve and dip of his chest and abs and some sweatpants that laid lazily below his waist showing his v-line. On his face he had the most devilish grin while Todoroki was as calm and collected as usual wearing a loose black top that barely showed his muscular form and a pair of jeans. The blonde spoke first.  
" Alright Deku, I'm down." He says as he looks the omega up and down.  
" I am also ok with this." Todoroki says, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
If there was a deeper shade of red, Izuku would have been just that shade. The girls would have fainted from the nosebleed they were getting.  
" SCRAM EXTRAS!" The alpha commanded.  
" Awe!!! Deku gets all the fun! ~" the blonde omega teased.  
" GET. OUT." Todoroki says while glaring at everyone in the room.  
The alphas took this opportunity to clear the room of all unwanted guests. They released dominating pheromones and glared at everyone.  
" My job here is done." Kaminari says as he heads out of the room leaving the three to their own devices.  
After everyone cleared out the bi-colored alpha shut the door behind him and locked it. Both males made their way towards the quivering omega.  
" Hope you don't mind it rough cause I ain't holding back Deku!" His voice low and raspy sending shivers down the omega's spine.  
"For once we actually agree on something. Luckily for Midoriya we don't have classes tomorrow." He said with a seductive smile on his face. The two alphas now towering over the greenette.  
The smell of burning pine and cinnamon along with dark chocolate and cedar swirls through the room, neither alphas trying to overpower the other. No, it was more like a well-choreographed ballet, tip toeing with Izuku's senses inducing the omegas lust filled heat.  
= Scent number one is Bakugou and scent number two is Todoroki if you were wondering which is which. K, bye! =  
! BA-BUMP!  
The first wave of Izuku's heat hits him sending a tingling feeling through Izuku's body. Izuku starts to pant, his heart rate quickens, he feels hot as his body gets more and more aroused.  
*Pants*" H-help please~" *Pant* "A-alpha~" Izuku stutters out. His arousal becoming more and more painful the longer he's kept from release.  
!!BA-BUMP, BA-BUMP, BA-BUMP!!!  
The omega subconsciously releasing his scent, the smell of jasmine now permeates the air so thick it was like a fog on a cold winter's morning. The smell is so intoxicating that any alpha within a three-mile radius would be forced into rut.  
The two alphas burned the greenettes shirt leaving his porcelain skin exposed. His skin glistened with sweat from his heat and the alphas quirks. His body trembles in fear, anticipation, excitement, and lust. Slick dampening his boxers, and pants. His omega screaming to be mounted by the alphas before him.


	4. Chapter 4

! BA-BUMP!  
The first wave of Izuku's heat hits him sending a tingling feeling through Izuku's body. Izuku starts to pant, his heart rate quickens, he feels hot as his body gets more and more aroused.  
*Pants*" H-help please~" *Pant* "A-alpha~" Izuku stutters out. His arousal becoming more and more painful the longer he's kept from release.  
!!BA-BUMP, BA-BUMP, BA-BUMP!!!  
The omega subconsciously releasing his scent, the smell of jasmine now permeates the air so thick it was like a fog on a cold winter's morning. The smell is so intoxicating that any alpha within a three-mile radius would be forced into rut.  
The two alphas burned the greenettes shirt leaving his porcelain skin exposed. His skin glistened with sweat from his heat and the alphas quirks. His body trembles in fear, anticipation, excitement, and lust. Slick dampening his boxers and pants. His omega screaming to be mounted by the alphas before him...

——————————————————  
= Authors notes =  
Izuku  
(Izuku's thoughts)  
Bakugou  
|Bakugou's thoughts|  
Todoroki  
[Todoroki thoughts]  
(Omgomgomgomgomg!!! Is this really happening right now?!? Kacchan and Todoroki grabbed my shirt and burned them off with their quirks.) I let out a low groan from the heat that's taking over me. My knees get weak and I sag down into my bed.  
"Please, please h-help alpha... it's, it's so hot." Izuku stutters, looking at the alphas with glazed eyes.  
"TCH!" Bakugou huffed out while looking at the omega up and down.  
"With pleasure." Todoroki says also eyeing the greenette beneath him.  
"Well? Whatcha waitin' for dweeb? Strip!" The blonde alpha says, the scowl returning briefly to his face only to be replace by the same devilish grin he wore just moments before. He's getting impatient and the omegas scent was chipping away at his self-control.  
"Slowly... Midoriya." The bi-colored alpha added. He was also struggling under the weight of the omegas scent. His calm facade threatening to crack. His eyes now glazed with lust, he wanted to take the omega then and there but the thought of a show from the greenette was just too delicious to pass up.  
Izuku nodded and stood up shakily from his bed, undoing what clothes he had left. With shaky hands he undid his belt and slowly tugged on it until it was freed from his pants. Next, he unbuttoned his pants then slowly unzipped it. He was getting impatient and wanted Bakugo and Todoroki to just take him and fuck him senseless, but he wanted to please his alphas. Izuku looked at the two alphas and what he saw lit a fire in his stomach. The two alphas eyes were burning into his skin taking in every inch of him that he was uncovering both loving the show he was putting on for them. Feeling a little more confident he lowered his pants painfully slow earning growls from the alphas, he then started toying with the waistband of his boxers teasing them both. He turned his back to them and inched his waistband lower and lower until his rear was on full display. His slick soaked hole begging for attention.  
"Like... like this alpha? ~" Izuku said feigning innocence well knowing exactly what he just did to Bakugou and Todoroki.  
The grunts and growls of approval reverberated through the room sending shockwaves through Izuku's body. Within a blink of an eye Izuku found himself on his bed with both alphas beside him. Izuku reaches for Todoroki's pants and started undoing the painfully tight fabric around his member stroking it slowly. Suddenly the omega felt a tug in the opposite direction, Bakugou had a fist full of the greenettes hair pulling him into a rough and passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together exploring each other's caverns. Izuku feeling confident slowly starting to fight for dominance only to be put in his place by the explosive alpha, the greenette breaks the kiss to catch his breath a string of saliva still connecting him to the blonde. Before the omega could fully catch his breath, Todoroki leans in connecting their lips together his tongue grazing Izuku's bottom lip asking for entrance which the omega quickly granted. Todoroki greedily explored the omegas mouth not wanting to be outdone by the explosive alpha merely inches away from him.  
"Midoriya..." Todoroki says breaking the kiss, Izuku hums in reply. "I want to feel you." He says, cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. His eyes moving from the greenettes lips to his own throbbing member.  
"Y-yes alpha." Izuku moans out. He then lowers his head towards the alpha's waistline, his face hovering just inches from Todoroki's throbbing cock. He teasingly licked the slit of his cock. He did this several times before taking the alphas member fully in his mouth. He bobbed his head down slowly at first then gradually building up speed. Todoroki threw his head back in pleasure, his cock being engulfed in the warmth of the omegas mouth.  
"Oi! Get on your knees dweeb." Bakugou commanded. Izuku obeyed and got on his hands and knees not once letting go of the throbbing cock in his mouth. The explosive blonde smirked at the fully presented omega before him. He leans over Izuku and whispers in his ear "Good kitten." The compliment that rolled off Bakugou's tongue brought goosebumps to the omegas skin, Izuku had both the alphas undivided attention and he loved every second of it. Bakugou began kissing down Izuku's neck leaving red and purple bruises as he went, as he got to the nape of Izuku's neck he began licking and nibbling on the tender spot, without warning he extended his canines and sunk them into the greenettes neck marking him.  
"Mmmhphhh!" Izuku's muffled moans could be heard echoing around, the vibrations coming from the omega driving Todoroki wild making him buck his hips up and making Izuku choke from the sudden intrusion.  
"Oi! Icyhot!" Bakugou says with a shit-eating grin snapping the other alpha out of his euphoric trance. "Suck" he added while sticking three fingers in front of the bi-colored alphas mouth.  
| You've got you be kidding. | He thought while giving the explosive blonde an "are you serious" look on his face. After a moment of hesitation and after realizing that the blonde wasn't going to back down he complied, he took Bakugou's hand and started to wrap the alphas fingers with his mouth coating it with his saliva, when the blonde was satisfied he pulled his hand back and started to play with the omegas slick soaked hole. Bakugo proceeded preparing the omega by sticking one finger in.  
"Ahhhh! Mmmphhh!" Izuku cried out earning grunts and moans in return. Bakugo continues by adding another finger slowly stretching until he had three fingers in making the omega beneath him arch his back more and more. He notices that Izuku was getting impatient and was starting to push back chasing after his own release. He pulled him up into a sitting position breaking him from Todoroki's cock and started stroking his weeping member earning loud breathy moans from the omega.  
"You're doing well Modoriya." Todoroki said, whispering sweet nothings to Izuku as he leaves his own marks on the greenettes body. He continued his tirade ending near Izuku's collar bone gingerly sucking and nibbling on the omegas scent gland. "I'll do my best to be gentle." The alpha added as he sunk his own canines into the greenette. Izuku hissed in pain but was shortly taken over with overwhelming pleasure as shockwave after shockwaves of euphoria rolled through his body.  
"Pl-Please, no-no more, I don't know how much longer I-I can hold out." Izuku pleaded, his release moments away. Bakugou started pumping him in rhythm with his fingers quickly picking up pace. "Aahhh!!~ Oh my goodness Ka-Kacchan, if...if you d-don't stop I'm- "he was cut off again by Todoroki forcefully shoving Izuku's face back on his cock, muffling his moans. The lewd faces and sounds the greenette was making fueling the fire in the pit of his stomach. He thrusts into the omegas mouth chasing after his own release, the gagging sounds making him thrust even harder into him.  
"FU-FUUCK Midoriya, you feel so good, you're taking me in so well..." Todoroki moaned out. "I'm... I'm close Midoriya." He added, his strokes starting to stutter, his breath coming in short bursts and with one final thrust he fills Izuku's mouth with his seed.  
"Don't let that shit go to waste Deku. Swallow every last drop." The blonde alpha told the moaning omega beneath him. Izuku did as he was told and lapped up every drop from the bi-colored alpha still twitching in his mouth. "Good kitten." Bakugou coos in his ear.  
"I'm close alpha, please let me cum!" Izuku begs. He bucks his hips into Bakugou's hand, eyes rolling back as he inches towards his long-awaited release.  
"Cum for us Midoriya~" Todoroki encourages.  
"I'm coming!" He yells releasing into the sheets. He immediately collapses onto the bed.  
"Don't think for a second we're done dweeb!" Bakugou growls. Izuku still trembling from his orgasm. Bakugou lowers his waistband releasing his throbbing cock eager for attention. He lines himself with the omegas hole and pressed himself into the blushing omega. Izuku gasps at the alphas size.  
(The-there's no way all that is going to fit!) Izuku freaking out internally. Bakugou presses on putting more pressure as he goes. Izuku hissed in pain at the intrusion as Bakugou buries himself to the hilt, his eyes rolling back at the warmth engulfing his member.  
"Fuck Deku!" Bakugou groans. "You're so fuckin' tight!" He says breathily.  
"Relax Midoriya, you'll enjoy it more when you do." Todoroki said soothingly. He releases calming pheromones to calm the omega.  
"Please, please be gentle." Izuku says shakily, but slowly calming down. Bakugou started to thrust slowly earning moans from the omega. The lewd sounds tearing at his self control. He grudgingly complies until he feels Izuku start to push back. The greenette's actions caught the alpha off guard; Going with Izuku's pace he steadily speeds up, thrusting harder and faster.  
"Ye-yes! Kacchaaan! ~" Izuku cried out. Pain turning to pleasure as the explosive alpha pounds mercilessly into him. His moans progressively getting louder. "Fuck me alphaaa!"  
"Midoriya..." Todoroki says as he stroked his member. "Can, can you take two?" He asks hesitantly, eyes glazed with lust.  
"The fuck you on about icyhot?! Of course he can!" Bakugou leans over the omegas ear and whispers "Can't you kitten? ~"  
"Ye-yes!!! I want it! Please alpha I want you!" The fucked out omega practically screamed.  
Todoroki slips underneath Izuku, kissing him everywhere. Bakugou then props Izuku up grabbing him behind his knees slowly lowering him on top on the bi-colored alphas pulsing member.  
"Aahhh! F-fuck! It, it's too much!" Izuku moans.  
"Just relax Midoriya. Tell us when you've adjusted." He coos, while releasing more calming pheromones.  
"I, I'm ready." Izuku says out of breath. The alphas started to thrust into the omega. "Nghhh! Mmhhh ~" The greenette starts to moan out. "Fast, faster please." He says lustfully. The two alphas comply and picked up their pace. The sounds of skin slapping skin could be heard echoing through the room. Sinful sounds reverberated throughout the halls.  
"God kitten, you feel so fuckin' good" Bakugou praises.  
"Such a good omega." Todoroki adds.  
"Moreee! Give me more alpha... pl-please." Izuku pleaded.  
(I don't know how much more I can take! This feels amazing! I don't want them to stop...)  
"There! Right there! Fu-fuckkk!" Izuku moans as the alphas hit that bundle of nerves. They continued to abuse the spot until Izuku reached his release.  
"Alphaaa I'm, in going to- mhhh, aahhh!" He moans as he released onto Todoroki's chest and stomach. The two alphas thrusts started to stutter and their breaths began to come in short bursts, each inching towards their climax.  
"Fuuuck, I'm close!" The blonde said. His breathing uneven, and his vision blurring slightly.  
"I... I'm close as well...mmmghhh ~" Todoroki said throwing his head back in ecstasy.  
"Knot me alpha ~ Fill me up." Izuku says, his eyes full of lust, drool dripping down the side of his lips. His body glistening from sweat.  
"You'd like that huh Deku?" Bakugou says with a shit-eating grin. Todoroki only grunts in response. They both trusted into the greenette a few more times before filling the omega with their seed.   
Exhausted, they collapsed onto the bed beside the omega. The scent of their sinful act lingers in the air.  
= Time skip after a much needed nap, poor Izuku 😅😅😅 =  
After a much needed nap the alphas helped Izuku get cleaned up, Bakugou helping him in the bath the other changing the sheets.  
"I, I think I'm going to stay here for a little while longer, I'm still pretty tired from... you know." Izuku says a bit embarrassed. "But! But you, you guys d-don't have to stay here!" He says a little louder than he meant to.  
"Alright dweeb... but I'm coming back later." The blonde says with a grin.  
"Feel free to call me if you need anything Midoriya." Todoroki says.  
Both alphas exit the room and head their separate ways, or so they thought...  
Bakugou enters the elevator with Todoroki in tow.  
"The fuck you followin' me for candy cane?!?" Bakugou asked  
= More like yelled =  
"I'm not following you, I'm heading to the track... I, I need to clear my head" he says with a slight blush on his face. A smile threatening to form at the corner of his mouth.  
"Well I'm headed there too, how 'bout we spar candy cane?! Just don't go crying after you lose and the nerd calls me first." The explosive alpha said with a battle-ready grin.  
"I'm not opposed to that idea and we'll see about that." Todoroki taunts.  
After about an hour into their sparring session both alphas phones go off.  
*Ding!*  
Bakugou and Todoroki stopped their match to check their phones.  
= Now switching to group chat. =  
🥦🥦🥦: Alpha?  
💥💥💥: A Fuckin' group chat Deku?!? 💢💢💢 you were supposed to text me first!  
❄️🔥: Hello Midoriya, do you need anything?  
🥦🥦🥦: Ummm, where are you guys?   
💥💥💥: We were sparing dweeb, why?  
🥦🥦🥦: Oh, ok...  
❄️🔥: What is it Midoriya?   
💥💥💥: Spit it out nerd!  
🥦🥦🥦: I was wondering  
🥦🥦🥦: If it's too soon for  
🥦🥦🥦: Ummm...  
🥦🥦🥦: Another round?  
❄️🔥: Someone's got a voracious appetite 😏😏😏 See you soon Midoriya.  
💥💥💥: In your dreams icyhot!  
Both Bakugou and Todoroki grabbed their things and started to head back toward the dorms. Izuku knowing where his alphas were, stepped out to his balcony and playfully stared to release his scent.   
(I wonder how long it'll take to hit them.) Izuku wonders, his entire being craving the attention from his mates.  
*Sniffs the air* "Fucking DEKU!" The blonde yells. As he was yelling profanities he felt a gust of cold air fly by him as the bi-colored alpha used his quirk to propel him forward.  
"ICYHOOOTTTT!!!!" Bakugou yells. He sprints after Todoroki creating explosions to push him forward. Breathless they both reached the dorm entrance, Midoriya's balcony a few floors up.  
"Alpha!" Izuku yells playfully.  
"Midoriya, was that really necessary?" Todoroki said calmly but his face showed a touch of pink.   
"You're goin' to pay for that Deku!" Bakugou yells, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.   
"I'll be right up Midoriya." Todoroki said.   
"Fat chance icyhot." Bakugou says preparing to blast his way towards Izuku's balcony. "Keep your eyes on me... kitten ~" He adds with a seductive growl.   
"Ye-yes, Kacchan." Izuku says. His whole body quivering in anticipation, his knees threatening to buckle, knuckles paling from his grip on the balcony's ledge...


End file.
